Falling For The Enemy
by Millster86
Summary: Lorraine finds herself falling for the guy who bullied Charlie and her on their first day.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cheaper By The Dozen or any of it's characters.

**A/N:** In the movie Jared Padalecki plays the bully but he goes un-named so I decided to name him Mica Daniels.

* * *

The day after Kate Baker had left for New York for her book tour was everyone's first day of school. Tom had dropped the younger kids off at their schools while Charlie had driven himself and Lorraine in the 'Oldsmobile'.  
As Charlie pulled into an empty parking spot, the old car gave an embarrassing squeal, there were a group of five sitting on and standing around the car in the next car space. Lorraine thought one of the two guys was pretty cute, that's when she noticed them snickering to each other.

'Great' she thought to herself grabbing her bag.

"Come on Lorraine" Charlie said quietly and opened his car door. It gave a loud protesting squeak. Lorraine followed suit. The pair had shut their doors when one of the five gave a 'Moo' the group burst into laughter. Lorraine turned and looked at them, it was apparently the cute one who had done the mooing. Lorraine looked him up and down from his chocolate brown slightly long hair to his sneakers.

"I guess he's the funniest guy in the herd" Lorraine said and started off in the direction of the main building. Charlie was still standing there looking at them when he turned to follow Lorraine and knocked his knee into the back of the guy's car causing the alarm to go off which made the group laugh even more.

Charlie and Lorraine walked into the admin office where they were given their class schedules, locker numbers and combinations and a form that all their teachers had to sign then had to be handed in when all of them had done so.

"I'll meet you back at the car at 3" Charlie said and went in search of his locker. Lorraine turned and did the same. When she found it she checked her schedule to see what text books she would need for the first few lessons and then stashed everything else in her locker. As she was doing this the first bell rang. Looking down at her schedule again she then went in search of her first class. Biology with Mr Kirk.

The second bell had just rang when she finally found the classroom. Seeing other students already seated Lorraine walked in and went straight up to the teacher and gave him her form to sign then he pointed out an empty seat.

"Everyone this is Lorraine Baker, she comes to us from Midland Illinois. Lorraine if you have any trouble don't hesitate to ask one of the other students or myself and we'll help" Mr Kirk said.

"Thanks Mr Kirk" Lorraine said sitting down in the pointed out seat. Reaching down into her backpack Lorraine took out a notebook and pen and began taking notes while Mr Kirk talked to the class about osmosis.

The next few lessons weren't that bad other than the amount of homework that was handed out. The other kids weren't so bad either, of course you got some that were jerks like the few this morning but Lorraine just ignored them. By lunchtime Lorraine had even made a new friend, her name was Justine they had a few classes together and Justine had showed Lorraine around a bit as much as she could between classes. The pair stood in line and bought their lunch then found an empty table to sit at and began to eat their lunch. They hadn't been sitting there long when a tray was put onto the table. Lorraine looked up as Charlie pulled out the chair next to hers and slumped down heavily into it with a sigh and began eating his lunch too.

"How's your day been so far?" Lorraine asked Charlie as he took a sip of his drink.

"Could be better, the jerk from this morning hasn't let up all day" Charlie replied pushing his food around on his plate.

"What jerk?" Justine asked. The two siblings pointed him and his friend's out easily enough, they were mucking around at their table.

"Mica Daniels?" Justine asked.

"Yeah you know him?" Charlie asked.

"Who doesn't" Justine replied then she changed the subject and the three of them talked about random things for the rest of lunch. When the final bell rang at 3 o'clock Lorraine couldn't help but feel relieved. As she was packing her things into her backpack Justine asked her if she wanted to go around to her place and get started on their homework.

"Sorry I can't, maybe another time" Lorraine declined. She wanted to but she could just imagine what the house was going to be like when she got home and knew her dad would need help.

"That's ok" Justine said then walked with Lorraine to Charlie's car where he was already waiting.

When the two of them got home it was a mad house. Because their mom was away the younger kids decided to take the opportunity to run riot. You know the old saying 'While that cat's away'. The house was a disaster zone. For some reason Nigel decided it would be fun to throw darts at Kim while Mike abseiled down the side of the house. Kyle had been sick then Henry unintentionally mopped it up with his back and had been sick then too. Jake who was washing the car had gone and stuck a bucket on Jessica's head. To top it all off, after dinner and while everyone was settling in ready for bed Tom informed all the kids their mom was going to be away longer than expected.

Two more weeks!

Lorraine had spent the afternoon in her room trying to get her homework done while everyone else was wreaking some form of havoc. She was sitting on her bed reading a magazine when her dad knocked on her door then told her about her mom staying away longer. Lorraine then decided to lay it to him straight even though she was reaping the rewards of the both of them working, Kate Baker being away for two more weeks was so not a good idea. She had only been gone a day and look at all the whacked things that happened already, was he prepared to deal with that for that long? That's when he mentioned he needed to get help from an outside source. There was no way he was going to hire a babysitter. Lorraine then told him to call Kate, she would understand and come straight home and iron out the whole mess but Tom being Tom, he flat out refused.

"Why not spend more time at home?" Lorraine asked. But he then went on about how 'it wasn't an option right now'. So the next day when he got home from work he tried to get help from several babysitting services, but no-one took him on... I wonder why? With much difficulty they tried to make things work, the three oldest Baker kids were baring the brunt of it all especially with Nora having to take time off work to help out around the house.


	2. He's your WHAT?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cheaper By The Dozen or any of it's characters.

Friday rolled around finally, Tom had left for work early leaving behind a note Lorraine and Kim were on breakfast duty, Jake had lunches and Charlie had to drop everyone off. By the time everyone was organized and at school Charlie and Lorraine were running late. Nigel and Kyle had given them a tough time when they had dropped them off at nursery school. The bell had just rung as the two were getting out of the car. Lorraine told Charlie to hurry or they'd be late when Micah and his friends ambled up.

"Cute car seats Baker" Micah antagonized.

Lorraine was so sick to death of Micah and his smart mouth, he was always 'mooing' whenever he saw them and just being a jerk in general.

"We had to take our little brothers to nursery school, if that's ok with you" Lorraine retorted.

Micah took on a fake look of concern and placed his hands on his chest 'endearingly'.

"What happened? Did mommy and daddy go back to the farm?" his friends laughed behind him.

Charlie had, had enough too. His temper was beyond breaking point.

He slammed his car door shut.

"You know this whole 'harass the hick' thing's getting pretty old" Charlie fumed walking over to where Micah was standing. Lorraine stayed by the car.

"Actually I'm just getting started" Micah said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"What else you got?" Charlie asked stepping even closer to Micah getting into his face.

Micah's friends stepped closer too seeing the threat.

"You don't wanna know man" Micah replied

"Oh I really wanna know"

Enough was enough. The Last thing Charlie needed was to get suspended over some jerks antics.

"Charlie!" Lorraine yelled hurrying to step between the two. "Charlie stop, stop, just let it go ok? Please" Lorraine asked looking up at him. He kept his eye's on Micah not even taking any notice of her. Lorraine begged silently for Micah to keep his mouth shut long enough for her to push Charlie away and get them to class.

No such luck.

"Yeah Charlie" Lorraine's shoulders slumped at the sound of Micah's voice.

'He just had to put his two-bit in' Lorraine thought,

"Let it go and go… All the way back to Podunk" Micah's friends snickered. Charlie started forward but Lorraine gave Charlie another shove, this time he moved. Lorraine took his arm and turned him around.

"Charlie go" Lorraine said leading him away. Charlie reefed his arm away from her and walked ahead, Lorraine walked faster to keep up but glanced over her shoulder and gave Micah a sad look.

'What did he have to be so mean?' she wondered turning her head back and kept walking.

Her first class that day was English. Everyone was already seated and working quietly on their essays that they were given on Tuesday by Mrs Robins. There was an empty seat next to Justine so Lorraine entered the classroom quietly and sat down.

"Next time Miss Baker I would appreciate if you turned up to my lesson on time" Mrs Robins said sharply.

"Sorry Ma'am" Lorraine said sheepishly reaching down into her backpack and got out her notebook and continued on with her essay like everyone else.

The rest of the day went pretty quick, after speaking to Justine about their essays both of whom had almost finished decided that they would go back to Justine's to work on them and rest of their homework freeing them up for the weekend.

After getting all the required books from their lockers the pair of them walked to Charlie's car where he was waiting. Lorraine told him that she was going to Justine's to do homework and gave him Justine's number in case their dad needed to reach her. Charlie started his car and drove off home.

"Come on we have to catch a ride with my brother he'll be waiting for us" Justine said walking off in the direction of her brother's car. She came to a car and pulled open the front passenger door then motioned for Lorraine to get into the back. Lorraine open the car door and got in.

"Hey" Justine said to the guy behind the wheel. Lorraine almost did a double take. The guy behind the wheel was Micah Daniels.

"Hey kid how was you day?" He asked.

"Yeah not bad, Lorraine's coming home with us so we can study"

"No problem, how're you doing Baker" Micah asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Fine" she replied and turned and looked out her window. She didn't want to sit there and make small talk with him. Not after how he had made coming to school tough for her and Charlie. Micah sighed, started the car and drove out of the school car park and home.

When the two girls were up in Justine's bedroom Lorraine almost exploded.

"You never told me your brother was Micah Daniels, wait I thought your last name was Williams"

"It is, Micah is my step brother and it never came up so I didn't tell you"

"Even after Charlie and me vented on you?"

"Look I know Micah can be a jerk but he can be a normal person too, are we gonna get started on our homework or talk about my brother all afternoon?"

"Homework" Lorraine agreed. They sat on Justine's bed and did their homework for a while. Lorraine feeling thirsty got up and went downstairs to get a drink of water from the kitchen, as she stood by the sink drinking Micah walked in.

"How's it going up there, getting a lot done?"

"Yeah" Lorraine answered then put her empty glass in the sink and went to go back upstairs. She practically sprinted up them and hurried back to Justine's room and continued with her work. Justine looked at her strange when she came back in but didn't say anything. Lorraine didn't know how long they had been sitting there when there was a knock on Justine's door.

"Come in" Justine called. The door opened slightly and an older female popped her head around it. "Hey mom" Justine said

"Hey sweetie how's the homework coming along?"

"Yeah we're just about done, mom this is Lorraine Baker, Lorraine this is my mom Annette Daniels"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Daniels" Lorraine said politely

"You too Lorraine, Are you staying for dinner?"

"Uh no, I should probably be heading home now anyway"

"Ok I'll get Micah to drop you off"

"Uh that's ok I can walk"

"Don't be silly sweetie I'm sure it's no hassle"

"Ok" Lorraine said lamely, she didn't want to be outright rude to Justine's mom by telling her she would rather walk on broken glass than sit in a car with Micah Daniels again.

"Come on I think he's in his room" Justine's mom said. Lorraine packed all her stuff up and said 'goodbye' to Justine then followed Justine's mom out of the room. They walked down to the end of the hall and opened a closed door. There was another flight of stairs and at the top another closed door Mrs Daniels walked up them and knocked on the door. Lorraine could hear someone playing guitar up there as she slowly followed her up, by the time she reached the top step the music had stopped and Micah had opened the door.

"Hey mom what's up?" Micah asked. He stood there bare-chested and bare foot.

"Would you be able to take Lorraine home for me honey?"

"Uh sure, just give me a minute" Micah said, saying the last bit to Lorraine.

"Thanks Micah" Mrs Daniels said and walked back down to the second floor. Lorraine stood there awkwardly not sure whether to follow Micah and Justine's mom or stay where she was. Micah solved that for her.

"Uh come on in" he said opening the door even more allowing her entry.

"Thanks" Lorraine mumbled quietly and stepped inside. His room was huge it was obviously the attic but had been turned into a bedroom with it's own lounge area and bathroom at one end and a sleeping area at the other. Micah walked over to a tallboy and opened a draw taking out a t-shirt and pulled it on. He then slid his feet into a pair of shoes and grabbed his car keys off the coffee table.

"You ready to go?" Micah asked. Lorraine nodded her head then followed him down both flights of stairs and out to his car parked in the driveway. She hadn't realised how dark it was until then, 'no wonder their mom had insisted on the lift home' Lorraine thought. She gave Micah her address then was silent the rest of the trip.

"Thanks for the lift" Lorraine said quietly and opened her car door.

"No problem" Micah replied. He waited until Lorraine had made it to the front door before he drove off.

Lorraine ate her dinner and then went up to her room not saying much at all to anyone. Charlie thought this was a bit strange of her so he went up and knocked on her door, when she let him in he asked who had dropped her off and she just told him Justine's older brother, not mentioning names. The afternoon had been a bit much for her and she didn't really want to talk, she just wanted to be by herself. Charlie took the hint and left quietly. She got changed into her pyjamas and went to bed early. It took her awhile before she could actually fall asleep, and when she did it wasn't all that great she dreamt of Micah Daniels for the first time that night.

Little did she know it wasn't going to be her last.


	3. Sibling Blues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cheaper By The Dozen or any of it's characters.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. Much appreciated :)

_

* * *

___

Lorraine was in the Daniels' kitchen getting herself a glass of water when Micah walked in. She tried to ignore him as he stood near her by the sink watching her. She put her glass in the sink and was about to walk out when Micah grabbed her arm stopping her from walking away. She looked down to the hand on her arm then up into his eyes hers filled with confusion. Micah stepped closer to Lorraine and bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Lorraine froze in shock the moment his lips met hers. Micah pulled away slowly and licked his lips nervously.

"_Sorry but I've wanted to do that ever since the day you stepped in between Charlie and me" Micah said quietly._

"_B-but why? I mean I-I thought you hated me" Lorraine stuttered trying to make sense of what had happened._

"_I don't hate you" Micah said._

"_Then why do you do and say the things you do?" Lorraine asked feeling confused._

"_When you were younger didn't you ever have that boy at your school who tormented you daily only to find out that he had a huge crush on you?" Micah asked._

"_Let me guess you're that boy"_

"_What do you think?" Micah asked then leaned in and kissed her again._

_His second kiss was more passionate than the first. The first had been a test of the waters to gauge her reaction. This time Lorraine didn't hesitate. She kissed him back with as much fervour as he showed her. Her arms came up and wound themselves around his neck as his came around her waist pulling her closer._

Lorraine woke up with a jerk.

'What the hell was that about?' she asked herself. She felt worse now then she had when going to bed the previous night. She had, had a dream about Micah and she didn't know whether to consider it a good dream or a nightmare thinking back on it now. She felt utterly confused by the dream. What did it mean? Was she developing a crush on Micah Daniels? That was something she didn't want to even think about.

Lorraine stretched with a yawn, as it was Saturday she intended to stay under the warm covers a little longer but her siblings had different ideas.

Lorraine heard a loud thud like a body hitting the floor, a shout, the high pitched squeal of Jessica - or was it Kim? Whatever - then the sound of numerous feet thundering past her door.

"Ugh!" she moaned burying her head under her pillow. Then came the 'thwack' of a ball and the sound of rollerblades down the hall. Mike and Jake were playing indoor hockey again.

Frustrated Lorraine kicked the covers off of her and went and got dressed.

'I so can't wait till I can move out' she thought as she made her bed and tidied her room a bit.

Opening her door Lorraine made her way down the hall dodging numerous items strewn across the floor and the odd sibling running around.

"Lorraine duck!" Jake shouted. Lorraine did as she was told and just in time too. She heard the 'thwack' of Jake hitting the hockey ball and felt the rush of air as the ball sailed over her head. She rolled her eyes and jogged downstairs hoping it was safer down there.

Going into the kitchen she got herself a clean bowl and a spoon out and poured herself some Cheerio's then went to the fridge to get the milk.

There was no milk.

'Great' she thought with a sigh as she closed the fridge door with a slam then picked up a pen and added milk to the growing list of groceries needed, then took her bowl to the dining table and sat down picking at her cereal with her fingers.

Charlie was already sitting there looking like he has just woken up too munching away at his cereal. He rose an eyebrow at Lorraine's breakfast then reached over and dumped hers in with his then pushed the bowl to sit between them.

"Thanks Charlie" Lorraine said smiling up at him gratefully.

"No problem" he replied with a smile. The two then sat there in silence and ate their breakfast. When they were finished Lorraine took their bowls back into the kitchen and Charlie followed.

"Where's dad?" She asked as she rinsed their bowls.

"Training with the team, he won't be back till dinner I guess 'cause Shake wanted him to do interviews"

"Great" Lorraine moaned. It would be left to her to look after the younger ones as Charlie was heading back to Midland.

"Nora said she'll come over later and help get dinner ready and put the younger ones to bed"

"So your staying at Beth's this weekend right?"

"Yeah I'm just about to head off, oh and dad left a note on the fridge"

"Right, See ya"

"Yeah see you when I get back"

Lorraine went back over to the fridge to read the note Tom had left, not noticing it when she had first come into the kitchen.

_'Hey kids, I have training all day with the team and some interviews that Shake had organized for me to do. Henry could you mow the lawn, Sarah unload the dishwasher, Lorraine clean the kitchen and Jake, Mark, Jessica and Kim could you please tidy the house. See you around dinner. Dad.'_

'Yeah fat chance any of that was going to happen' Lorraine thought. The others obviously had other ideas for the day. Lorraine decided to at least do the kitchen, she didn't know where Sarah was so she just unloaded the dishwasher herself and stacked it full of the dirty dishes then wiped down the benches. Her job accomplished she knew not to bother about the rest of the house because it would go back to it's original state in 5 minutes flat.

Lorraine was about to head back upstairs to her room when the phone rang.

"I got it!" she called out and grabbed the portable phone before anyone else could answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Lorraine please"

"You've got her"

"Hey it's Justine"

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and hang out?"

"I would love to but I can't, dad's at work, mom's still away and Charlie has gone for the weekend so someone has to be here for the younger kids" Lorraine explained.

"Damn, well I could just come over to your place instead if you want and give you a hand"

"If you think you can handle 9 kids running riot around the house, wait count that 8 Henry is most probably holed up in his room reading or something since Charlie is away"

"As long as I don't get left by myself with the brood I'm sure I'll manage" Justine said with a laugh.

"Ok see you soon"

"Will do" Justine said and Lorraine hung up.

"Who was that?" the elusive Sarah asked seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"A friend"

"What friend?"

"Ugh, nosey much Butch?"

"Better being butch than and air headed Barbie" Sarah countered back.

"Whatever" Lorraine replied rolling her eyes and walking off heading to her room. 10 minutes later the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" someone shouted. "Lorraine someone's at the door for you!" Jake shouted. Lorraine hurried downstairs and saw Justine standing there.

"Hey c'mon in" Lorraine said inviting the other girl in with a wave of her hand. "Uh sorry about the mess but it's kinda not worth trying to tidy up, everyone will have it like this again in no time" Lorraine said

"It's ok" Justine replied with a chuckle.

"Are you thirsty? Do you want a soda or something?" Lorraine asked.

"Yeah a soda would be good" Justine replied as the two walked into the kitchen where Lorraine went to the fridge and grabbed two sodas out. They headed into the lounge room where Mark was watching some documentry on insects.

Justine stayed most of the day with Lorraine. It was pretty relaxed with the two of them having to break up only the two scuffles that broke out. One between both sets of twins - Nigel and Kyle had gone into Kim and Jessica's room and messed it up. The two girls were furious, they liked thier room in a certain order and the boys had destroyed that in a matter of minutes.

The other fight had been between Sarah and Jake. Mike had, had enough of hockey so Sarah had decided to play. One of them had scored but the other contested it and a screaming match ensued.

At 5 Justine called home for someone to come get her. 15 minutes later the door bell rang and someone answered it, there was talking in the entry but Lorraine couldn't make it out from over the noise of the TV.

"Justine your brother's here!" Jake shouted.

Justine and Lorraine both stood up and walked to the front door where Micah was waiting.

"Hey kid, you ready to go?" Micah asked.

"Yeah I just have to get my bag" Justine replied and walked back into the lounge room.

"How's it going Baker?" Micah asked.

"Good, you?" Lorraine replied.

"Not bad" Micah said as Justine came back.

"Well i'll see you at school Monday" Justine said.

"yeah see you then" Lorraine replied just as Nora came in the door with an armload of groceries.

"Hey Lorraine" she said.

"Hi, Nora this is my friend Justine and her brother Micah, guys this is my older sister Nora" Lorraine said making introductions. Justine and Micah waved hello.

"Hi nice to meet you, are you staying for dinner?"

"No we were just leaving actually" Justine said.

"Another time then, Lorraine when you're finished here can you give me a hand to get dinner ready?"

"Sure" Lorraine replied as Nora made her way into the kitchen. "I'll see you guys later"

"yeah bye" Justine said giving Lorraine a quick hug then her and Micah left. Lorraine closed the front door then walked into the kitchen where Nora was already unpacking the grocery bags.

"Micah was pretty cute" Nora observed.

"Nora don't" Lorraine moaned putting some stuff away into the fridge.

"Why not, I'm just stating the obvious"

"Yeah well remember me telling you about the guy who has been giving Charlie and me a hard time at school?"

"Yeah"

"That was him" Lorraine said

"No, he seemed like a nice enough guy"

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving" Lorraine muttered putting away the rest of the groceries.

After dinner Lorraine went up to her room and flopped down onto her bed and stared at her ceiling thinking. As much as she hated to admit it, Nora was right. Micah was cute. Lorraine just didn't like how he was at school. At home he was a completely different person, he was just like Justine said - a normal person.

Lorraine rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow with a groan. She had to think about something else. If she didn't then she **would** end up developing a crush on Micah and she didn't think that would end too well.


	4. How does he know?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cheaper By The Dozen or any of it's characters.

**A/N:** Ok I had this chapter up yesterday but I took it down and fixed it up. It was just a mess so hopefully this version is better.

Again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or added me to their alerts, it shows me that I am doing something right.

* * *

It was Monday and school had just ended for another day.

Lorraine was putting her books away and getting the ones needed for homework that night when Micah came ambling up with one of his friends.

"Well look who it is, it's Ellie-Mae, where's Jethro?" Micah said as he leaned up against the locker next to Lorraine's. His friend snickered at the comment.

Lorraine could feel another chunk of her armour break away at his words. Things were bad enough in her life without Micah and his heckling.

Her dad **still** hadn't called her mom to tell her to come home. And now he was bringing his work home. He had the team practice in the yard so that he was home. It didn't help much.

Norah was **still** taking precious time off work to help out.

Charlie wanted to drop out of the football team and had taken to escaping by going back to Midland to Beth's most weekends and on some school days. In gym Micah and some of the other boys had stuffed Charlie's locker with corn as a joke.

To top it off Micah was being a jerk as usual but this time Lorraine couldn't hide the hurt like she always did when he acted this way.

Lorraine shoved the rest of her books into her locker and slammed it shut fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes much to her dismay. Her shoulders slumped in defeat then she turned and looked up at Micah.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Lorraine asked scooping up her backpack off the floor, then shoved Micah's shoulder hard with the heel of her palm causing him to turn and put his back against the row of lockers. Lorraine then hurried off down the emptying corridor. As she was hurrying off she heard Micah's friend say to him 'Ooh burn'.

Lorraine went and sat on a patch of grass under the shade of a tree not far from where Charlie had parked. He had informed her that he was going to be a bit late but she had said that she would wait. As she sat there the tears she had held back began to fall. Someone came and sat down beside her as she tried to get a hold of her emotions, she turned to see who it was, it was Micah.

"What do you want Micah? Didn't you humiliate me enough back there?"

"I came to see if you were alright"

"Oh wow, there's a new kind of jerk getting around is there? One who insults you then comes to see if you're ok" Lorraine said dryly as she wiped her tears away.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said back there" Micah said looking off in the direction that they had come then back at her.

"Just there? What about the rest of the times?" Lorraine scoffed.

"Them too" Micah said seriously.

"Really?" Lorraine asked incredulously.

"Yes really" Micah replied.

"I don't believe you"

"What do you mean you don't believe me?"

"Just that, I don't believe you nor do I trust you"

"How do I get you to trust me?"

"Why would you go to all that effort for someone you can't stand and who doesn't really like you much in return?"

"I never said I couldn't stand you"

"Well gee, your behaviour and actions towards me just makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside" Lorraine replied sarcastically.

"Look I really am sorry for all the things I've said and done but that was before I got to know you"

"You don't know a thing about me"

"I know when you're happy your eyes light up and sparkle, when you're mad the green in your eyes stands out, when you laugh your nose crinkles up slightly, your favourite movie is 'Breakfast At Tiffany's', your favourite band is Dashboard Confessional, your favourite colour is purple, your-"

"Ok I get the point, you know a bit about me" Lorraine said interrupting Micah. "How do you know all that anyway?" Lorraine asked. Micah was about to answer when someone called out.

"Lorraine!" Charlie called coming over to where Micah and Lorraine were sitting. "Is he bothering you?" Charlie asked his body tense ready for another showdown.

"No he isn't" Lorraine replied.

"I'll see you around Baker" Micah said giving Lorraine a little nudge then stood up and strolled off to his car.

"What did he mean he'll see you around?" Charlie asked.

"Duh, he's Justine's brother who lives in the same house as her just like you and me, Justine happens to be my friend so when I go over there I'm bound to see him" Lorraine said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Ok, ok, what was he doing here anyway?"

"We **were** talking until you came along"

"Since when do the two of you get along?"

"God Charlie what's with the interrogation?"

"I'm just worried about you"

"Don't be, we were just talking"

"About what?"

"Charlie!"

"Alright, I can take a hint"

"Apparently not" Lorraine muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

"Whatever, you read to go home?"

"I guess so" Lorraine said not really looking forward to seeing what mayhem was being caused at home **today**.

Things weren't so bad at home today, mainly because the younger kids had gotten into trouble at school so Tom stepped his foot down and grounded them, right before Dylan's birthday.

Lorraine was beyond frustrated with Micah. He was giving her whiplash with how he was treating her. When around his friends he was at his worst, but when alone he was a decent guy. Lorraine just wished he would just make up his mind in who he wanted to be. A bully or a nice guy.


End file.
